Truth or Dare!
by mybeautifulcatastrophe
Summary: Inuyasha cast playing Truth or Dare. But here’s the catch, Kagome dared everyone to say dare! It IS supposed to be random... Some OOCness for more comic effect in story. IK, MS, SR, KN.


_**Inuyasha: Truth of Dare: Inuyasha Style!**_

Story: Truth of Dare: Inuyasha Style!

Summary: Inuyasha cast playing Truth or Dare. But here's the catch, Kagome dared everyone to say dare! It IS supposed to be random... Some OOCness for more comic effect in story. I/K, M/S, S/R, K/N.

Disclaimer: If we owned Inuyasha we'd be rich and powerful... We're just powerful in our own right. Yup… Also…We like cake!

One day, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Older Shippo, Older Kohaku, Kikyo, Koga, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Older Rin, Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna were sitting in a circle in Sesshomaru's castle thingy.

Shippo complained, "I'm really bored."

"Wait, how the hell did I even get in here?" asked a confused Naraku.

There was an awkward silence.

Kagome decided to break the silence, "Well... Since none of you people didn't kill any of us... Yet, let's do something fun! A game... or something."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I'm not playing a game with Sesshomaru or Naraku... They'll probably cheat."

"Lighten up Inuyasha! Do they look like they'll cheat or anything?"

Sesshomaru and Naraku wore a disgruntled look on their face... Not to mention the same death glare.

Inuyasha replied, "DUH."

"I find that very insulting," said Naraku.

Kagome scolded, "Inuyasha! (Sighs) Let's just play truth or dare!"

Inuyasha started, "BUT-"

"No buts."

Naraku spoke in a somewhat low tone, "Which is what you're in lack of."

Kagome punches Naraku in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU TO THAT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"Okay, I'll go first" Kagome smirks glaring at everyone. Before everyone has a chance to reply, she says, "I dare everyone to always say dare!"

"What-!!?!?" Everybody exploded, except for Sesshomaru, who had on his I'm-too-sexy-for-my-shirt face. Naraku also gave a smirk of his own…

"So, Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Kagome asks.

"What do you think!?" Inuyasha frowned.

"I dare you to wear a bra and panties on top of your red robe thingy, do the catwalk, and say, 'you want it, come and get it, '. Go change now!" After she said that, she burst out laughing along with everyone else. So Inuyasha went into a room and changed.

After an hour of hysteria

"I swear I will get you for this…" Inuyasha growled.

"Ok, Inuyasha, your turn." Kagome said, with tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Yo, Rin, I dare you to french kiss Sesshomaru for 5 minuets sitting in the center of this circle." Rin went beet red, and

Sesshomaru just dragged Rin into the middle, and started kissing her.

After 10 minuets of french kissing

"Umm…Guys…. Uh…" Miroku started.

Sesshomaru broke away and said, "Say one more word and I will kill you, and then revive you, and have the pleasure of doing it again, and again."

"Let's wait until it gets dark…Then we can play as much as we want…Ok sweetie pie?" Rin said giving him the puppy eyes. Everybody was staring mouth open at the romanticizing couple,

"What the hell happened to you Sesshomaru!?!?!? I mean… Sweetie pie?" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out.

"At least I don't have to grovel every time that of a priestess says sit!" Sesshomaru responded.

"Who're you calling -"

"On with the game shall we? I have to go to the beauty parlor at sunset." Naraku cut in.

"Fine, Jaken, I dare you to kick Naraku in the groin!" Rin says with an unnatural grin and her over-hyper-active-face that's rarely seen these days.

"What the-!?!?!?" Both Jaken and Naraku exclaimed.

"How did those dirty words come out of your oh-so-innocent mouth?" Jaken asked.

"Just do it" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said. So Jaken walks over to Naraku, but Naraku just gives him the do-it-and-die-face. Then Jaken cowers in fear.

"You are such a sissy! C'mon! A monkey could do that!" Kagome shouts.

(A/n: Oh… Hell yes. A monkey could definitely do it. XP)

Jaken glanced at his mighty lord, who was busy making out with Rin. Then all of a sudden Rin looks at Jaken and says, "Do it, or I will tell everybody what you do at night…." While giving him that 'heehee' look. So Jaken rammed his 3 foot long staff into Naraku's groin.

"Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naraku passed out from all the pain.

"Wow…For an evil villain, he sure does go down fast…" Sango said.

"Alright, Jaken it's your turn." Kagome said.

"Lousy half-breed! I dare you to hand your massive sword to my lord."

(A/n: HA! THAT RYMES…)

"No give it to Rin, I can't hold it." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"Yes! Hand it to Rin! Go now! Start moving." Jaken squeaked. Inuyasha unwilling took his sword and handed it to Rin.

"I will get you bastard…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Your turn!" Kagome said happily.

"I dare Kagura to wake up Naraku, and French kiss him in the circle for 10 minuets!" Inuyasha smirked evilly.

"Can't I just do it to him while he's unconscious?" Kagura whined.

"Why? I wouldn't enjoy it that way." Naraku magically awoke giving her that lustful look.

"Uhh….." Kagura was speechless.

"Wow, those two (Sesshomaru and Naraku) have a LOT in common…" Sango said.

"EWWW!!!!!" Shippo grossed as if he was 5 years old…

So Naraku dragged Kagura into the middle and they started.

After 30 minutes

"I'm getting bored!!!" Shippo whined.

"Break it up you, or I'll suck your souls out…" Kanna whispered. Everybody in the room got chills down their spine.

"Tonight then…" Naraku whispered mischievously.

"I can tell, tonight Naraku's castle will be VERY noisy…" Inuyasha pointed.

"SIT!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. "That was unnecessary info there buddy…"

"Well, won't we be doing it too? What about Sango and Miroku? They are always doing it!" Inuyasha added.

A priest came out of nowhere and used an umbrella to hit him on the head and left with one thing to say, "Go to confession!"

"OW!" Inuyasha cried.

"What about me?!?! Kagome supposed to do it with me!!!" Koga whined. Kagome went crimson and Inuyasha started clawing at Koga.

"She's mine you sick bastard!!! She's mine!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Who're you calling sick? You brought the whole subject up you moronic half breed mutt!!!" Koga countered.

"Ladies, please… Remember beauty parlor? Don't wanna be late. So lets be shiny happy people and play." Then he added with a complete change of expression, "If you don't, I'll kill you all…."

"Kagura your turn!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I dare you, Sesshomaru to French kiss me!" Kagura exclaimed happily.

"Go to hell you dirty slut!" Both Naraku and Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"You are the dirtiest , whore, slut, you get the picture… I have ever saw. Die!" So Sesshomaru and Naraku both kill Kagura.

"One down…" Inuyasha counted in a bored tone. "So what now?"

"Since she dared Sesshomaru, it's your turn!" Kagome replied expertly.

"Yay…" Sesshomaru commented. "I dare the priestess-"

"Which one" Kagome and Kikyo asked.

"The old one-"

"Who're you calling old!?!?"

"Anyway, I dare you to die." Sesshomaru said in his monotone.

"Wha-?"

"Do it… I can help you with that you know." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Fine" All of a sudden Kikyo vanishes in a POP!

"Now what?! Everybody is dying!" Inuyasha asks.

"Um...Kanna! You haven't gone!" Kagome says.

"Ok…I dare you, Shippo, to flirt Kohaku!"

"Uhh…..Well…I never flirted before…."

"Shut up liar!!!" All of the Inuyasha gang screamed. "We've seen you with the ladies!! I think one actually agreed to go out with you!"

"Uh…. But I never flirted with a guy before…"

"Thank goodness for that!" Kagome cried.

"Umm…Inuyasha, do you have any advice?" Shippo asked the doggy.

"Uhh... How am I supposed to know!!?!? I never flirted with a guy before! Ask Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"You idiot… Ask Jaken, he's the professional. I've seen him, don't try to hide it frog-face. When we went past the temple, I saw you glancing at the husband-to-be with very disturbing looks. I didn't know you could stoop so low as to look at him with that I-wish-I-could-be-the-bride look. How nauseating." Sesshomaru stated.

"Ewww!!! Jaken that's so gross!!!!" Rin screamed.

"Oh…I though it was kind of obvious… The way he looked at Sesshomaru every time I saw him." Inuyasha said. "That's enough, get out of my castle…You freak of nature…" Sesshomaru spat.

Meanwhile, Shippo was attempting to flirt with an embarrassed Kohaku, "Uh… You're… Pretty?"

"Umm…You don't call guys pretty… Go on, just pointing that out!" Kohaku said.

"Hm… You're… Handsome?"

"See? Now you get the hang of it… This is very awkward." Kohaku nervously said.

"All right, that's enough…" Sango said with a worried look on her face. She asks Shippo, "Who do you want to ask?"

Shippo thinks for a while and points, "INUYASHA!"

The poor half demon froze in place, "I say truth!"

Kagome shouts, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's face plants into the ground, "HEY! WHAT DID I DO NOW?"

"I dared everyone to say dare every time they're asked truth or dare."

"Aw... Damn it."

Shippo chuckled, "Anyway... I dare you to uh... Drink 10 shots of vodka!"

"What??? How can you even drink shots of something? I thought..."

"Vodka is this kind of wine."

"You shoot vodka into people's mouths? Wouldn't that hurt?"

"You'll see..."

Kanna questioned, "Is there even any vodka anywhere around here?"

Sesshomaru answered nonchalantly, "They're in the fridge."

"I didn't even know you actually drank alcohol milord," said Jaken.

"Who asked you?"

"MY BRAIN DID! ...Milord."

"Just fetch the vodka."

"As you wish, milord."

"And another thing."

"Yes milord?"

"STOP SAYING MILORD!"

"Ok, mister."

Sesshomaru smacked his forehead. Jaken rushed downstairs and brought a bottle of vodka with 10 shot glasses. "I've always wanted to say this... CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" shouted Koga.

Jaken poured the vodka into the 10 shot glasses.

Shippo smiled, "Happy drinking!"

Inuyasha asked, "So I just have to drink-"

"Just do it."

"Ok," Inuyasha took a sip from one of the shot glasses. He slightly gagged.

"You have to finish all of those glasses."

Inuyasha groaned and pinched his nose as he uncomfortably shoved all that vodka down his throat, "Ok, I did it. Now what?" Inuyasha slurred.

Shippo smiled, "Hm... Can you dance?"

As you can see, after drinking all that vodka he'd become... drunk. It's always entertaining to abuse the power of a person's drunken...ness.

Inuyasha replied, "Are you thinking? Yesterday, I just graduated from ballet/tap dance school!"

Everyone started to laugh as Inuyasha began to perform random Swan Lake dances while humming 1930's to 1940's music. A few minutes after his "wonderful" performance he fell to the ground. Shippo slowly approached Inuyasha.

He nudged Inuyasha's foot and Inuyasha abruptly jumped from his seat shouting, "BOO!" Inuyasha starting laughing in a Tom-Cruise-esque way.

(A/n: Everyone knows that Tom Cruise's laughing is very creepy and only foreshadows creepiness. For example, the infamous couch jump heard around the world.)

Kagome said, "Ok, let's move on. Inuyasha, who do you want to dare?"

"Ok!" Inuyasha looked around the around and above. "Ooh! I dare the ceiling to do the cha-cha!"

The odd silence reoccurred at the moment.

"HEY! WHY ISN'T IT DOING THE-"

"You're supposed to dare a person... human... or demon... or anything living. That doesn't include plants," explained Sango.

"Oh, then I dare YOU to... Let Miroku help you put on a corset!"

Miroku's eyes widened, "DOES THAT MEAN SHE GETS TO BE NAKED?"

"Yes..." Sango replied reluctantly.

"YAY!"

"Wait, where do we get a corset?"

Sesshomaru answered, "There's one on that plant."

Everyone stared at him weirdly.

Sesshomaru sighed, "The Playboy Mansion is next door."

Everyone asked, "What?"

"Never mind. They're just really loud... and creepy people. I left the window open once. God knows what happened." The silence resumed.

Inuyasha randomly shouted, "FISH STICKS!!!"

Miroku grabbed Sango and said, "Well... Where am I supposed to put on your corset???"

"THE BARFROOM!!! Yes. Oh yeah, you have wear that corset for the rest of the game. WHEEEEEEE!!!"

Sango sighed, "What are you waiting for? Get the corset."

A Few Minutes Later

Miroku was the first one to come out of the bathroom with a fresh new bald spot on his head and said, "Presenting... Sango!"

Sango came out of the bathroom with her arms crossed in a laced blue corset lined in white and a white skirt to match. All of a sudden she squealed.

Sango added another bald spot on Miroku's head, "YOU GODDAMN PERVERT!"

Miroku rubbed his new bald spot, "HEY! Now I can feel the air on my head!"

"If you like the air on your head so much... I DARE YOU TO SHAVE YOUR HEAD!"

Naraku asked, "May I do the honors?"

"Eh... Sure."

Naraku smiled and grabbed a chainsaw.

Miroku shouted, "JUST WAIT A MINUTE HERE..."

Sango sighed, "Fine, use Sesshomaru's sword or something. But you have to give it back or else."

Naraku asked, "Or else what?"

"I'll dare you to only be in your underwear for the rest of the game."

"Fine," Naraku reluctantly followed her orders. He took Sesshomaru's sword and sliced off Miroku's hair and handed the sword back. He handed Miroku a mirror, "Here, look at your bald self."

Miroku shouted, "AH!!! MY BEAUTIFUL BROWN LOCKS OF HAIR! THEY'RE GONE! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM!"

Sango grinned with a satisfied look on her face.

Inuyasha shouted, "HEY LOOK! MIROKU'S HAIR IS INVISIBLE!"

Everyone stared at Inuyasha oddly.

Miroku thought for a while, "Who wasn't dared yet... (Looks around the circle) OH! I dare Koga to hump Kagome's leg."

(A/n: I know this person that had this guy hump on her leg... No further questions. It's very creepy and weird... But good entertainment. XD)

"WHAT???" shouted Kagome, Inuyasha and Koga. Kagome said it in a freaked out tone, Inuyasha shouted it in a pissed off tone, and Koga said it in a happy tone.

"DO IT!" said Miroku.

Koga said to Kagome, "Kneel."

"...What?" asked a confused Kagome.

"Just do it."

Kagome had this creepy worried look on her face and kneeled, "Uh... What- AH!"

Koga started doing you-know-what on her leg... I can't go into detail since it's rated T… and I'd like to keep it that way.

10 Minutes Later

Kagome said, "That's it. I can't take this sickness anymore. I dare you to stop or so help me, I'll let Inuyasha kill you." "AW… I can't kill him NOW?" complained Inuyasha.

"Nope, unfortunately, there is one more person to go." Kagome replies sadly.

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Koga said with a satisfied smirk. "I dare you, Kanna, to convince Inuyasha that Kagome should be mine! Yay!"

"All right, that's enough, time to die!" Inuyasha cried. "Rin, I dare you to give me back my sword!"

As Rin started to hand back the sword, Sesshomaru shouted, "I dare Rin to KEEP the sword!"

"I DOUBLE DARE RIN TO GIVE ME MY DAMN SWORD BACK!"

Sesshomaru imitates Inuyasha, "I DOUBLE DARE RIN TO KEEP THE GODDAMN SWORD!"

Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pushed him back.

"OH! YOU WANNA GO?" shouted Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru countered, "BRING IT ON!"

"OH! IT'S ALREADY BEEN BROUGHT!"

They started fighting with their fists.

Shippo stated, "I don't think Inuyasha is drunk anymore…"

Kanna spoke, "You just figured that out huh?"

'This has got to stop…If Sesshomaru gets injured…I will not get to play with him tonight.' Rin thought.

"I DARE INUYASHA AND MY SWEETIE TO STOP GANSTER FIGHTING AND I DARE EVERYONE TO STOP PLAYING THIS STUPID GODDAMN GAME!" exclaimed Rin.

Everyone froze and slowly turned their heads to her.

Randomly, Fred Fredburger came out of nowhere and said, "Yes."

After an awkward 10 minuets

"Awww man!!!! I'm gonna be late for my appointment at the beauty salon!!!!" Naraku said as he steamed out the door. Kanna followed behind.

"My poor sweetie, did the meanie hurt you? Here, let me give your boo-boo a kiss." Rin said to Sesshomaru. Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha were doing the exact same thing. Sango and Miroku on the other hand were, doing a more intense version of making out.

"EVERYBODY, PLEASE DO YOUR 'BUSINESS' ELSEWHERE PLEASE!!! I'M FEELING LONESOME…" Koga says.

"You're not alone, you have…MOI!" Jaken piped up.

"Ugghhh… You're still here?" Said a disgusted Koga.

"Yup!"

"OOH! When do we get staff thingies?" Fred Fredburger asked Jaken.

Jaken answered, "You don't get any you putrid green elephant… thing!"

"Can I borrow yours then? I'm going on a mountain hike soon and I need to bring a staff thingy! Yes."

Jaken held the staff close to him, "This staff is-" He looks at his hands and the staff was no longer there.

"Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger,

Fred Fredburger," said Fred as he walked out of Sesshomaru's castle… thingy.

"HEY, GIVE ME BACK MY STAFF THINGY- I MEAN MY STAFF!" Jaken chases Fred Fredburger.

Meanwhile, everyone else was erm… "Busy"? Well… Except for Koga. He decides to go look at a picture of Kagome and just uh.. Toss off? Kohaku and Shippo were engaging themselves in light saber battle, completely ignoring everything that was going on.

THE-

"WAIT! Narrator? Yes. You didn't see what happened to me!!!" shouted Fred Fredburger.

(Rewinds back into part where Jaken chases Fred)

Fred Fredburger was walking up a mountain when Jaken finally catches up to him.

"HA! I FOUND YOU!" shouted Jaken.

Fred spoke, "Hey, do you like nachos? Nachos are especially when…" Fred continued talking while leaning on Jaken's staff and accidentally makes the staff kill Jaken.

THE REAL END

(Yes.)

A/n: Reviews Pleez, Anything, good, bad, horrible, ya know!!!!! Thanx!!!


End file.
